


Red, the Blood that he Bleeds out.

by Darcyshire



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcyshire/pseuds/Darcyshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Enjolras, all is well.” Marius whispered, trying his best to look reassuring. “Nothing can hurt me now. Forgive me, for leaving so soon when we have just have started.” And with those words, he gave his last breath, eyes falling shut as the life leaked from his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, the Blood that he Bleeds out.

Shouts of panic filled the air as soldiers began to invade the barricade, guns exploding in flashes of sparks and gunpowder. Atop the sprawling mass of broken furniture stood Enjolras, fury ablaze in his eyes, shouting orders those who had not fallen. Marius watched him, breath catching at the sight of the raw emotion plain upon his face, a fearless air about him as he took down another intruder. The shot shook Marius out of his trance and he quickly began reloading, hands working quickly on his gun.

Before he could even lift his head, a shot went off, bullet whizzing by his face, the soldier falling to his feet with a pained gasp.

Marius looked up in astonishment, eyes catching the gaze of Enjolras, a small smile in place on his leader’s face. Marius let out a shaky breath, his own grateful grin breaking loose as he nodded in thanks, eyes locking. Marius felt the tension drain from his body as he delved into the stormy grey eyes of his leader. A cry pierced the air and Enjolras jumped, the moment dissolving as the light of rebellion returned to his eyes.

*     *     *

Marius could taste blood, cheek dripping scarlett from an earlier attack. Red stained the cobblestones beneath them, bodies of the fallen lay within the cafe in a line. Laying as they were only asleep, the others acting as if they were to wake any moment. But that wasn’t the case and their deaths hung in the air like a fog, threatening to choke the rest as they fought. Marius rested against a barrel not far from the barricade, watching with amusement as Enjolras cursed, pulling at the barricade in his fifth attempt to perfect it. No matter how much he would deny it, Enjolras was a perfectionist. It was something Marius had grown fond of throughout their friendship.

A shadow in the corner of his eye caught him off guard, heart jumping as he slowly turned, eyes scanning the shadows that moved within the splintered furniture that built up the barricade. Within moments he had found the source. A lone soldier sat within, his weapon trained on Enjolras.

Dread filled Marius’ veins like ice, breath stopping as he scrambled to his feet, unable to make a sound. Enjolras went on, unaware of the danger present. If Marius alerted everybody, he knew it would be over for Enjolras before they could blink. Marius sprinted towards his leader, not a se cond to lose as he heard the tell-tale ‘click’ of the weapon locking in place. Enjolras turned at the sound of his rapidly approaching footsteps, eyes widening.

“Marius, what is -”

Before he could finish his sentence, the air exploded around Marius. Pain began to blossom in his chest, rippling down his chest in powerful waves that brought him to his knees, a strangled gasp sounding from his throat.  

“Marius! No!”

Another shot was fired and all was silent. All except the sound of Marius’ pained gasping. Hands frantically began pulling at him. Gentle, yet frantic fingers moved against his skin and a cry of grief rang out above him. Arms wrapped around his torso, gently pulling him against his chest.

“Marius, what have you done to yourself?” Enjolras murmured, gazing down at him, grief fresh in his eyes.

“I did not do anything you would not have done for me, dear friend.” Marius coughed, blood bubbling at his lips. Enjolras only shook his head, eyes squeezing shut, face crumpling.

“You foolish, foolish boy.” Enjolras whispered tenderly, one bloodstained hand coming to cup Marius’ cheek. “Why would you do this?” his voice shook as he asked the question, almost as if he didn’t want to. Marius smiled weakly.

“This was not a game.” Marius said, quoting his leader. “Without you, the Revolution would die.” Enjolras let out a small gasp, shaking his head as he stroked Marius’ cheek.

“No,” he murmured, a tear sliding down his cheek. “The people will keep it alive.” his voice broke. Marius nodded, eyes sliding over Enjolras’ face over and over, an adoring look crossing his features.

“So beautiful.” Marius whispered hoarsely. Pain clouded Enjolras’ face once more.

“Marius,” he whispered, hand trembling against his cheek as panic began to overwhelm him. His breathing was slowing, eyes dropping, body stilling. He could not lose him now! “This was not supposed to happen, Marius! This was not to be our ending!” Enjolras said, pleading tone in his voice as he gazed at the man below him. Yet, here Marius lay, head against his shoulder as he bled out his last moments, scarlett rivers staining his shirt.

“Enjolras, all is well.” Marius whispered, trying his best to look reassuring. “Nothing can hurt me now. Forgive me, for leaving so soon when we have just have started.” And with those words, he gave his last breath, eyes falling shut as the life leaked from his body.

“I..I love you.” Enjolras whispered as he pressed his lips to the man’s hairline, a sob wracking his body. He clutched at Marius’ lifeless hand, tears flowing freely.

The Revolutionaries watched in shock as their leader clutched at the lifeless body of Marius Pontmercy. The only man he had ever cared about.

 

*   *   *

Numb grief followed Marius’ death. He may have not been the group’s favorite person, but nothing would ever ease the pain of watching their leader cry out in agony at the loss. Enjolras sat motionless and unseeing, his eyes fixed on nothing as memories flashed before him. All of Marius, determination in his eyes as they planned their victory. Nothing could have every prepared him for this. He remembered the feel of Marius’ hand on his arm, his face in close as they argued. He remembered each and every freckle that adorned his face and the look of fondness that shone in his eyes as they drank together over the long hours of the night.

Enjolras remembered the night he fell in love with Marius. The night Marius stepped up when no one else would, putting in hours planning their revolt. The supplies they would need and where to set up. Enjolras remembered the headrush he got and how his heart raced when their eyes met.

Angrily, Enjolras shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance. What good would it do for him to wallow in his grief? Marius died for him - so the Revolution would not die! And here Enjolras was, not doing a damn thing about it!

“Enjolras, you are no longer a child,” He told himself sternly, gritting his teeth. “There is no time right now, because there is a higher call. Who cares about your suffering soul!” He snapped harshly, pushing himself up from his place on the floor. “We strive towards a larger goal! Freedom and rights around for all!”

With that, he reached for his gun, gripping it tightly in hand, he returned to the barricade, determination and anger ablaze in his eyes.

  
This was for Marius.


End file.
